


Прогулка в парке

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Mysticism, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, кого встретишь в тёмном парке в канун Хэллоуина.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945
Kudos: 1





	Прогулка в парке

Лэнс смотрит в окно и ёжится от неприятных мурашек. На улице косой грибной, но не прекращающийся дождик. Парень вздыхает и влезает в свои потрёпанные бутсы. Смотрит на радостно виляющего хвостом пса и вздыхает. Собака в твоей жизни значит что ни снег, ни град, ни дождь, ни ветер больше не являются оправданием не выходить на улицу. Это Лэнс выучил с первых дней. Вероника знала, что дарить одинокому парню. Макклейн в общем-то сестре благодарен, Арчи стал настоящей отдушиной. Но в холодный мерзкий октябрьский вечер Лэнс честно предпочёл бы остаться дома. 

\- Арчи! Ко мне, малыш.

Пёс тут же принимается тянуть поводок, и Макклейн чувствует, как начинает ныть плечо. Удержать большую собаку - нифига не просто. Они несутся вниз по лестнице, и парень реально боится когда-нибудь сломать себе шею с таким гиперактивным псом. На улице уже спустя пару минут в кроссовках хлюпает импровизированное море. Арчи несётся в сторону парка, и Лэнс очень ярко представляет, как его рука в итоге отрывается от плеча, и пёс уносится, волоча её за собой на поводке. 

\- Арчи, тише! 

Пёс беснуется, прыгает и продолжает тянуть поводок. Макклейн хочет намотать удавку на запястье. Но в какой-то момент Арчи вскидывается на звук в конце аллеи. Острая боль пронзает плечо, поводок выскальзывает из влажных от дождя пальцев. Лэнс оседает на мокрый асфальт, шипит от боли в копчике и тоскливым взглядом провожает скрывающегося в темноте пса. 

\- Твою мать... 

Лай Арчи эхом разносится по пустому парку. Лэнс медленно встаёт, отряхиваясь и собирается двинуться на звук, как вдруг лай резко переходит в скулёж и так же резко замолкает. Макклейна бросает в холодный пот. Он бежит по аллее, окликая пса. Что это было? Парень нервно озирается. Почему в этом чёртовом парке фонари работают через один? Да и от тех, что работают толку немного. Лэнс встаёт под одним и пытается отдышаться. Грязно жёлтое свечение жужжащей и мигающей лампочки является единственным пятном света в этой части парка. Лэнс не слышит свою собаку. Совсем. Паника, что подступала постепенно, лавиной накрывает сознание парня. Ком в горле мешает дышать, а в висках пульс бьётся так оглушительный громко, что Макклейн почти не слышит собственного тяжёлого дыхания. И внезапно один единственный звук пробивается к сознанию сквозь толщу тревожности. Шаги. Шаги в темноте. Шаги, что с каждым мгновением всё отчетливее. Лэнс вскидывает голову на звук и всматривается в тьму парка. Постепенно из тени вырисовывается силуэт. И вот в пятне света сначала появляются тяжёлые чёрные ботинки и джинсы какие не модно носить уже несколько лет. Лэнс наконец смотрит на чужака с причёской прямиком из восьмидесятых и думает, что кто-то явно поторопился с косплеем, до Хэллоуина ещё пара недель. Макклейн так завороженно пялится в чужие фиалковые глаза, что не сразу понимает одну важную вещь - незнакомец ведёт на поводке пса. 

\- Арчи! 

Вопреки ожиданиям пёс не бросается к хозяину с радостным лаем, как это бывает обычно, а лишь еле слышно скулит и опускает голову. Лэнс тут же присаживается рядом с собакой и начинает ощупывать, гладить и успокаивающе что-то шептать, изредка бросая грозные взгляды на незнакомого парня. Но убедившись, что Арчи абсолютно цел и здоров Макклейн выдыхает и виновато смотрит на усмехающегося незнакомца. 

\- Спасибо, что вернул его.... Эм...  
\- Кит, - коротко представляется парень, не сводя пристального взгляда с Лэнса. Тому кажется, что странный парень даже не моргает. И что за имя такое странное? Лэнс фыркает мысленно отрицая, что этот самый Кит просто одурительно хорош собой. Нет, нет и нет, Макклейн не собирается залипать на какого-то подозрительного чувака из ночного парка. Ещё чего. И с чего он вдруг назвался? У Лэнса не было совершенно никакого желания знакомиться. Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Тебе не холодно? - на улице глубокая осень, однако Кит в чёрной обтягивающей майке (отлично так обтягивающей) выглядит вполне себе довольным.  
\- Ничуть. А тебе? - Кит бледнющий как вампирюга, поэтому наверняка должен быть холодным. Но когда он берет Лэнса за руку, тот понимает, что его собственные пальцы гораздо более ледяные. Макклейн выдергивает свою руку и смущённо чешет затылок.  
\- Я... Мне...  
-Думаю тебе нужно домой, - отстранено говорит Кит, продолжая не мигая смотреть на парня с собакой, - а то заболеешь.  
\- Эээ... Да! Да, спасибо, - Лэнс только сейчас понимает, как же он замёрз, его бьёт мелкая дрожь. Но от холода ли? Зачем-то он оборачивается напоследок и бросает, усмехнувшись, - Увидимся, маллет. 

Кит провожает Макклейна пристальным взглядом, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом в конце арки. Фиалковые глаза вспыхивают в темноте. 

\- О, не сомневайся, Лэнс Макклейн, - Кит облизывает острые клыки и шумно дышит, подрагивая от возбуждения, - обязательно увидимся ещё не раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Что такое Кит я не знаю, пусть каждый думает своё х)


End file.
